militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
7.65×53mm Mauser
}} The 7.65×53mm Mauser (designated as the 7,65 × 53 Arg. by the C.I.P.)C.I.P. TDCC datasheet 7,65 × 53 Arg. is a first-generation smokeless powder rimless bottlenecked rifle cartridge developed for use in the Mauser Model 1889 rifle by Paul Mauser of the Mauser company. It is also known as 7.65×53mm Argentine, 7.65×53mm Argentine rimless, 7.65mm Argentine, 7.65×53mm Belgian Mauser or 7.65mm Belgian (in the United States) and 7.65×53mm Mauser (in Belgium). The 7.65×53mmR is a rimmed variant of the 7.65×53mm Mauser cartridge. Ballistically it is comparable to the also-rimmed .303 British cartridge. History The 7.65×53mm Mauser was the result of considerable experimentation by Paul Mauser to optimize the bullet diameter for use with the new smokeless propellant introduced as Poudre B in the 1886 pattern 8mm Lebel that started a military rifle ammunition revolution.Mauser Rifles and Pistols by W. H. B. Smith At the time of its development it was a high-performance smokeless-powder cartridge. This cartridge was loaded commercially by many manufacturers in the United States until about 1936. Hornady is the only major U.S. ammunition manufacturer to still produce this cartridge. Sporting ammunition in this caliber is still loaded in Europe. Norma, Prvi Partizan, Sako and Fabricaciones Militares (FM) currently produce 7.65×53mm ammunition.Prvi Partizan Official website For reloading the cartridge, use .303" British load data. Cartridge dimensions The 7.65×53mm Mauser has 3.70 ml (57.1 grains H2O) cartridge case capacity. The exterior shape of the case was designed to promote reliable case feeding and extraction in bolt action rifles and machine guns alike, under extreme conditions. 7.65×53mm Mauser maximum C.I.P. cartridge dimensions. All sizes in millimeters (mm). Americans would define the shoulder angle at alpha/2 ≈ 22.2 degrees. The common rifling twist rate for this cartridge is 280 mm (1 in 11.02 in), 4 grooves, Ø lands = 7.65 mm, Ø grooves = 7.92 mm, land width = 4.20 mm and the primer type is large rifle. According to the official Commission Internationale Permanente pour l'Epreuve des Armes à Feu Portatives (CIP) rulings the 7.65×53mm Mauser can handle up to Pmax piezo pressure. In CIP member countries every rifle cartridge combination has to be proofed at 125% of this maximum pressure to certify fit for sale to consumers. This means that 7.65×53mm Mauser chambered arms in CIP regulated countries are currently (2013) proof tested at PE piezo pressure. The American .308 Winchester cartridge is a close ballistic twin of the 7.65×53mm Mauser. The .308 Winchester being a post World War II cartridge developed by Winchester to provide similar performance in a short bolt action format. Due to the cartridge case's dimensions, production of 7.65mm brass can be accomplished by reforming .30-06 Springfield cases. Simply resize and trim. Military ammunition The original 1898 pattern military ball ammunition was introduced in the Mauser Model 1889 and loaded with a round-nosed bullet fired at a muzzle velocity of with muzzle energy. Following the lead of French and German army commands in developing the spitzer - a pointed-tip - bullet shape, later military ball ammunition was loaded with a spitzer bullet fired at a muzzle velocity of with muzzle energy from a long barrel became available. It had a maximum range of . After that military ball ammunition loaded with a spitzer bullet fired at a muzzle velocity of with muzzle energy from a long barrel became available. Besides a pointed nose this projectile also had a boat tail to further reduce drag. It had a maximum range of . Military use At one time, the 7.65×53mm Mauser cartridge saw widespread military use. It was used by: * * * * * * * * * * Chambered service weapons Some of the rifles it was used in were the Mauser Model 1889, Argentine Modelo 1909 Carbine, Modelo 1908, Modelo 1910, the Fittipaldi machine gun, Madsen machine gun and the Argentine FN Model 1949. In Argentinian military service, the cartridge was used from 1891 to the early 1970s in Mauser bolt-action military rifles, as well as a semi-automatic rifle, the FN-49, manufactured by Fabrique Nationale in Belgium. References External links * The 7.65x53 and 7.65x53R page, by Chuck Hawks (accessed 2015-03-14) Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges Category:Military cartridges Category:Military equipment of Argentina